


The Creature

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Creampie, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Food, High Heels, Large Breasts, Latex, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Older Woman/Younger Man, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A young boy is attacked by an voluptuous creature in his birthday





	The Creature

I slept on the sofa the day before my birthday while watching a movie about a maniac on a plane.

My parents had left me alone, but gave one of the house's keys to my older neighbour so she could watch me. She is ahn, beautiful. Goddamit, she makes my dick hard. Those goddamn breasts, that beautiful face. That blue hair. I want to cover her upper torso in white.

I was sleeping and dreaming of titfucking her breasts. I once saw her bare breasts from the window so I knew how they looked like, but my dick looked like a column of light, it was weird.

When I woke up, I was hard as hell. And I hated it. I was honest with myself, I knew I was just a horny 14-year-old boy, and she was ten years older than me. No chance in hell.

And when I mean no chance in hell, I mean that Aiko was a lesbian. I remember well because my older cousin cried like a bitch when she broke up wth him after three days. I was only six and that was the first time I remember hearing the word "dick", coming out of my father's mouth through the telephone. Dick was the thing that Aiko didn't like.

But he wasn't her first kiss. I was. Aiko was babysitting me when I was five and told me if I could kiss her. I said that was disgusting but she told me she would give me chocolate. She was afraid and couldn't get to the part where she touched my lips, and I was so anxious for the chocolate that I put my tongue in too. And then washed my mouth. She laughed a lot at that. I guess she didn't know she was a lesbian yet.

So I decided to take a bath when I heard the sound of the entrance door moving. I checked it and to my shock it was slightly open. I almost cursed myself and checked all the rooms to see if anything had been stolen.

Despite the fact nothing have been stolen, a feeling of uneasiness remained in my head. I went to the bathroom anyway. If there was nothing to find, there was no reason to hunt.

Aiko had promised to come earlier in the morning to prepare my birthday's cake. I couldn't stop thinking about her and I couldn't avoid her. I knew I was going to have a huge erection on my pants the whole time.

I breathed through my mouth a lot, trying to prepare myself for the hardest day of my life, in a sense.

Was then that thing happened. I was walking through the corridors when that creature appeared. No, it was clearly human from the beginning, but it could be anything under all that latex.

A huge, big-breasted humanoid figure, in a latex suit, was in front of me. Instead of face and mouth, a gas mask. Its breath was heavy. And instead of human , claws-like nails seemed to emerge from the latex.

It looked a lot like a human, but it was also uncanny.

I was paralyzed by fear. The sheer anormality of it scared me. I didn't move one muscle.

Slowly, it approached me. That was when I realized it wore high-heels.

And her tits jiggled with every step. She was seducing and threatening.

She got closer and closer, and that was when I noticed two zippers.

One who would expose her chest, and other who would expose her groin.

Her claws approached my neck, and my respiration became more nervous.

That was when her nails slid through my neck, and I trembled in pleasure.

For long minutes I was between the the line of horrific death and pleasure. I moaned, not knowing if she really wanted to pleasure me or was just trying to relax me before killing me.

Then, she moved her claws and put them between her chest, raising the zipper between her hands.

I moved my left hand to open it, and slowly her body was revealed to me.

That body looked familiar, but I knew nothing was worse to a girl than hearing another girl's name in the middle of the sex. I mean, I think that was already sex at that point.

I pulled the halves aside to reveal her breasts, and grabbed them with both hands.

I felt a moan coming out of the mask.

For other long minutes, it was only my hands and her breasts. Was then that I wondered if she was wet.

I slid my hands through her abdomen and unzipped the zipper on her groin. She didn't retrate or made another thing other than stop moaning.

She was soaked.

I spent some time rubbing, but I was anxious to discover how many fingers I could put there. Babies came out of pussies, right? Who said hands couldn't go inside it?

I put one, with difficulty. She let out a loud moan but didn't try to put me out. I was beginning to dominate her. I fingerfucked her like a maniac. I could feel she was trying to repress her feelings, trying to stop herself from screaming.

When I put the second, she threw her head back. I heard a long, lone hiss. She had an orgasm.

I was even more brutal and rough. Her entire body trembled, I knew she was stopping herself from screaming.

Finally, tired of that, I punched her in the belly.

"SHOICHI! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She was coming. Over and over again. But I didn't care about that. I pulled my fingers out and used my two hands to take off that mask.

It was Aiko indeed, with a new tombyish short cut on that she probably had done in the last 24 hours, after the last time I saw her. She was a mess and there were black tears coming out of her eyes. She had crying orgasms!

"You slutty horny bitch!" I screamed, pulling her on the ground.

I pulled my shorts down as fast as I could and buried my dick to the hilt in her horny 24-year-old pussy.

She squirted her juices on my dick instantly.

"AAAAAH SHOICHI IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" I screamed in rage, fucking her in and out as fast as I could.

I grabbed her cow titties and crushed them with my hands. I felt like years of frustrations and teasing were coming out through my dick. Every time I saw her in bra and panties or in a bikini, every time I saw her kissing some of the hundreds of girlfriends she had, every time she smiled at me or praised me.

I loved her, I loved her! And I hated her, I hated her. For no reason, no meaning. Only a primal desire, a primal rage, a primal lust.

She was fucked stupid, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Aiko was a drooling piece of meat.

Howling. Nothing more than howling coming out from her mouth.

I came, I came inside Aiko's pussy. But she couldn't stop cumming.

She trashed around like an animal long after my orgasm ended.

I didn't want an explanation. I didn't care.

I took my dick off and let her on the floor.

I went to my room and slept for hours.

Aiko woke me up. She was in her normal clothes now.

"Slept well stud? C'mon, you need to eat something."

We ate normally. Aiko couldn't stop smilig at me, though she didn't tease me about what happened.

She prepared the cake and my friends from the school came for my humble birthday party.

Everything was normal. Extremely normal.

Everybody left, and there was me and Aiko and a piece of cake in a plate, that my skinny friend Meiko refused to eat, saying the first piece made her feel a little bad.

"Shoichi, do you have a girlfriend?"

I could have one. I didn't had one. Because I didn't want one.

"Look Shoichi, what happened between us was wonderful, but I have a girlfriend and..."

SLAP!

"You're a slutty bitch! I'm not your boy toy!"

She didn't move. She was only shocked, and stared at me like she realized she had done something horrible.

I took my dick out and grabbed the plate.

I masturbated right in front of Aiko. I thought about every girl in school. Ok, every hot one. Every little one that had a cute face. Every little face that I wished to cum on, even if they had boyfriends or even girlfriends.

I covered the chocolate cake in white, and put the plate on the ground.

"C'mon, crawl here bitch! In all fours! I know you want it!"

She did. I saw Aiko slowly crawling on all fours to that plate, and slowly eating the cum-covered piece of cake.

She broke up with her girlfriend. I heard my mother talk to her aunt last Sunday, saying she never saw Aiko without a girlfriend after three months.

Now she wants my dick every day.


End file.
